no game
by syntia.amano
Summary: Seorang Neo bisa kembali ke Forgotten Sound city saja sudah berkah, dia sampai memimpin? Chasel merasa punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke Church of Light. [Spoiler vol 7 c2]


Title : No game

Summary : Seorang Neo bisa kembali ke Forgotten Sound city saja sudah berkah, dia sampai memimpin? Chasel merasa punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke Church of Light. [Spoiler vol 7 c2]

o.o

"Neo!" panggil Chasel pada lelaki berambut pirang yang dikuncrit ke belakang yang sedang sibuk meneriaki para holy knight di sekitarnya. Chasel baru saja datang setelah mendengar berita bahwa Neo kembali untuk memimpin pasukan Church of Light. Seorang Neo bisa kembali ke Forgotten Sound city saja sudah berkah, dia sampai memimpin? Chasel merasa punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke Church of Light.

Chasel melirik ke arah sosok bertudung yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaannya di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan tak jauh dari sana. Meskipun begitu apabila diteliti lebih baik dia sama sekali tidak sedang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Chasel," ujar Neo saat memandang mantan Judgement Knight itu. Masih dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mungkin karena kebiasaan(?) dia mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dan langsung memegang lengan panjang kanan bajunya dan merengutkan kening. "Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan sekarang," ucap Neo dengan pandangan sedikit kesal yang langsung membuat lelaki di depannya menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Jadi apa dia Dark Elf yang kini bertualang bersamanamu?" tanya Chasel yang kemudian melepaskan lengan baju Neo yang kosong. Neo melirik sebentar ke arah teman seperjalanannya dan mengiyakan dengan ogah-ogahan. "Kalau begitu sudah jelas, alasanmu bisa kembali kemari tanpa harus menghabiskan waktu," ujarnya skeptic.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang pergi dari tempat ini saat para kandidat Demon King saling bertarung."

"Aku membantu para knight dan holy knight mengungsikan warga Forgotten Sound. Apa yang kau lakukan Neo?" tanya Chasel sambil melepaskan atribut perjalanannya dan mencoba merefreshingkan diri sebelum mengayungkan pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

"Memburu undead." Chasel langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku pergi ke Kingdom of Kissinger."

"Kau mencoba mencari tahu kandidat Demon King yang lain," lirih Chasel sambil kembali menghela nafas. Mantan Sun Knight generasinya selalu saja melakukan suatu hal yang harus membuatnya campur tangan. Kalau saja tidak ada Grisia dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Neo.

"Tapi Pink sudah terlebih dulu membunuh muridku," kesalnya dengan mata menggelora. Chasel kembali menghela nafas. Kalau Neo tidak merasa berkewajiban untuk membalaskan dendam pada undead dan kalau Pink tidak tiba-tiba menghilang pasti saat ini Neo sedang bertarung dengan lich itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Grisia?"

"Lesus dan yang lain sedang menjaganya." Chasel menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau Lanbi, Fahr dan yang lainnya sedang menuju kemari." Neo menatap Chasel bingung,

"Apa kau pkir mereka bisa tenang setelah mendengar kau kembali membawa pasukan di Church of Light?" Neo langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dan memandang ke arah berlainan. Chasel sedikit tersenyum. "Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanyanya sambil melihat beberapa holy knight yang sudah membentuk formasi di sekeliling mereka.

"Membasmi undead," jawabnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara," ujar Chasel yang kemudian menatap Dark Elf yang langsung menuju ke tempat mereka setelah menerima hawa 'hanya-kau-yang-bisa-aku-ajak-bicara' dari mantan Judgement Knight itu. "Buka tudungmu!" suruh Chasel yang tanpa babibu langsung dituruti oleh dark elf itu.

"Kenapa kau lansung menuruti perintah Chasel?" kesal Neo.

"Itu pasti karena kau menyuruhnya membuka tudungnya hanya untuk membuat kegemparan di dalam kota," bela Chasel yang langsung dibenarkan oleh dark elf itu. "Aku Chasel, mantan Judgement Knight."

"Aldrizzt, dark elf," balasnya. "Kadang Neo menceritakanmu," ujarnya.

"Aku yakin, itu semua pasti cerita yang hanya terdapat satu sudut pandang. Dan dapat di pastikan hampir semua yang dikatakan Neo bertentangan dengan apa yang kau lihat." Aldrizzt menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jawab Neo membela diri.

"Kebenaran dari satu sudut pandang," balas Chasel.

"Neo berkata kemampuan berpedangmu biasa saja," ujar Aldrizzt yang sudah sedikit melihat bagaimana Chasel mengayunkan pedangnya meskipun hanya sebentar tadi.

"Dia memang bisa melakukan semuanya kecuali berpedang," ujar Neo bangga.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," jawab Chasel sambil sedikit tersenyum yang langsung membuat Neo naik darah. "Aldrizzt apa kau akan mengikuti Neo untuk sementara?" tanya Chasel yang langsung mengalihkan topic. Aldrizzt langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu apa kau memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu," jawabnya yang mengundang anggukkan puas dari lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kalau begitu untuk sementara aku ingin kau mengikuti Neo kemana pun dia berada."

"Aku disini mendengarmu," kesal Neo yang di anak tirikan dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu cukup lama," jawab dark elf itu sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua yang kemudian menyebabkannya harus ditempel oleh lelaki yang awalnya mengaku berumur 30 tahun itu.

"Beberapa hari, tidak, mungkin beberapa minggu kalau menghitung mantan 12 Holy Knight Captain yang tinggal jauh dari Forgotten Sound untuk tiba disini. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan instruksi selanjutnya." Aldrizzt langsung mengangguk.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau mengambil alih posisi itu?" Aldrizzt memandan Neo sedikit bingung.

"Chasel melakukannya sejak dia tiba kemari," jawab Dark elf itu dengan lugunya.

"Neo, dimana Adair? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?" tanya Chasel bingung, wakil kapten Sun Knight platoon biasanya bersama dengan pasukannya, namun dari tadi keberadaan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tampak.

"Adair sedang menjaga Grisia," jawab Neo. Chasel mengerutkan kening.

"Apa keadaan Grisia begitu parah?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau masukkan ancaman dari undead di tambah keluarga kerajaan di tambah Monastery of the God of War di tambah…"

"Bagaimana dengan 12 Holy Knight yang lain?"

"Selain Roland mereka sedang bergantian menjaga Grisia," jawab Aldrizzt.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin Adair berada di samping Neo untuk memimpin Sun Knight platoon. Aku akan mencoba membujuknya. Aldrizzt, untuk sementara apa yang akan Neo lakukan?"

"Aku di sebelahmu," kesal Neo.

"Neo berencana untuk membunuh undead yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini terlebih dahulu," jawab Aldrizzt.

"Kalau begitu lakukan, untuk sementara kita akan melakukan hal itu. Neo, aku akan menemui Lesus terlebih dulu, untuk sementara jangan bertindak gegabah. Setiap kali kau keluar, kau harus minimal membawa Aldrizzt bersamamu."

"Baiklah." Chasel mengerutkan dahinya. Neo menyanggupi perintahnya tanpa protes?! Apa God of Light sudah menerangkan jiwa lelaki ini?

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah aku berbicara dengan Lesus. Aldrizzt, aku menyerahkan Neo sementara padamu," ujar Chasel yang langsung disanggupi oleh Aldrizzt.

"Chasel, berhati-hatilah!" suruh Neo.

"Kau juga, ini bukanlah permainan," ujar Chasel kemudian menjauh.


End file.
